


Sharing is Caring

by Lady_Nightshade30



Series: The Reaper's Nightingale [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, Dub con depending on how you view things, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, legal incest, power play?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nightshade30/pseuds/Lady_Nightshade30
Summary: Jesse McCree accidently walks in on his boss having sex with Lily. Thankfully Reyes is one of his rare good moods and he allows his young subordinate to join in the fun as a birthday present.





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place some months after First Kiss. I currently plan on having at least two other stories take place between that one and this one but I have yet to plan them out.
> 
> Also I already have an idea for a Halloween series that I have already started working on and having ideas for. Save for the name of the Haunted House it takes place in..........
> 
> Also I was originally going to introduce Jesse's OFC at the end, Ashton Prentice but I haven't finished forming what she looks like in my mind so you guys are going to have to wait to meet her. Sorry.
> 
> Anyways, if you want to stay informed about my writings, both fanfic and original works, you can follow me on tumblr - https://ladynightshade30.tumblr.com/

Jesse whistled a jaunty tune as he walked the halls of Blackwatch headquarters heading to his commander’s office. The man hadn’t responded to any text or calls Jesse had sent him about debriefing since he had returned form his mission, so the cowboy figured the older man was simply buried in paperwork per usual. He rapped quickly on Reyes’s door and slipped inside without waiting for an answer from the man, letting the door close behind him.  


“Yo Boss!” He called out only to freeze at the sight before him because his boss was busy and he wasn’t alone only now hearing the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin and needy moans and groans.  


‘Fuck’ he cursed to himself when he saw Reyes, sans beanie, hunched over the coffee table in his office with someone the wooden legs of the furniture scrapping against the floor. ‘What the hell did I walk into this time?’  


Reyes was busy alright, but it wasn’t with paperwork. He busy fucking the brains out of a leggy blonde. One of her slender legs was draped over his shoulders her bright pink lace panties entangled around the heel and foot of the black leather boot, while the other leg was wrapped tightly around his commander’s waist, her heel digging into the other man’s ass. His commander was still for the most part clothed, thankfully, the pants of his dress uniform had been lowered just enough for such a sinfully delightful activity. Jesse moved closer thankful he wasn’t wearing his usual spurs, though he was sure his boss still knew he was there watching them.  The gloved hand of the Blackwatch commander was holding the still unknown woman’s arms above her head while the other played with her bouncing breasts beneath her top. The leather skirt was pushed up over her hips the tail end of the garment catching the evidence of the moment in a deliciously obscene way, causing Jesse to lick his lips and swallow against a dry throat.  


Jesse could feel his erection starting to harden and he tried to fight the urge to grope himself through his pants, better yet shove his hand down his pants and stroke himself to the sight.  But he was certain if he did that Reyes would make his life a living hell. He froze before he could catch a glimpse of the woman’s face, suddenly feeling very wrong for watching and slowly started to back away. Only for the sharp snapping of flesh against flesh to change as Reyes rutted rapidly and unevenly against the woman in a tell-tale sign of being close to an orgasm. He came with a low groan from him and a high-pitched muffled squeal from his companion.  


“Well?” Reyes demanded as he sat up not even panting from the epic fucking he had evidently taken part in ignoring the rolling hips of his companion. “What is it boy? Did you enjoy the show?”  


Jesse jumped and tried to stammer out an apology as his boss pulled his pants back to their usual position and fixed himself back up. “I’m sor-.”  


“Stop apologizing and fucking spit it out already” Reyes snapped placing a kiss against his companion’s thigh licking slightly up to  her knee.  


A soft, muffled giggle was heard and Jesse’s mouth dropped open in shock as the blonde woman sat up wearing his boss’s missing beanie over her blonde hair, her lip stick smeared around her gagged lips. The white shirt she was wearing looked like it would rip from the pressure of keeping her large breasts confined in such a little space. He can just make out the pink nipple and areola through the light damp material. She opened her mouth to stretch it out, letting the red tie fall into her lap. As Jesse registered the fact that he had just walked in on his Commander and said man’s sister fucking each other it also hit him that the blonde was very flexible considering her leg was still resting against Gabriel’s shoulder. She ran her hand along his neck and nuzzled her nose against his shoulder before pressing a kiss against his jaw, pulling his ear lobe into her mouth.  


“Enough,” Gabriel scowled at her as he gently pulled away, stopping her hands from wondering into his pants, slightly and turning his attention to Jesse.  


“I told you to lock the door Gabe,” she said sleepily before she started trying to fix her hair along with her clothes and moved to dislodge her legs from her brother’s body.  


Gabriel scowled and let her drop the leg from his waist but grabbed hold of the leg on his shoulder, standing up to his full height as he turned his attention to Jesse as he rubbed his calf against his leaking sister’s pussy causing a lewd moan to escape from the blonde’s swollen mouth.  “Well?”  


Jesse tried to respond but kept getting distracted by the sight of Lily’s fingers playing with her clit and pussy leisurely as they both watched him.  


“McCree!” Gabe barked suddenly.  


Jesse quickly sputtered out his mission report along with an apology and tried to back away at the same time. While he tried to ignore the bouncing leg of his commander and the way the blonde pop singer rolled her hips against it, the hand that had been playing with herself now gripping the leg for support while the other reached up her top to play with a breast.  He was so tongue tied and hurrying to get out of the room as quick as possible he missed the exchange between the siblings before they both turned back to look at him.  


“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Reyes demanded a smirk growing on his lips as he watched his young charge freeze as if waiting for some sort of hellish reprimand or punishment for walking in on him and Lily he grinned as he stepped away from Lily who was was watching him stumble over his words in amusement. “Well?”  


“Um Sir?” Jesse croaked out.  


“My sister is dirty. Clean her.”  


Jesse chocked and watched Reyes step to the side, to reveal his sister’s leaking and shaved pussy to his subordinate’s prying eyes. He opened his mouth to stammer something out.  


“Now!”  


Jesse quickly and eagerly hurried over to stand before the open, expecting legs of Lily and dropped to his knees. He dropped his cowboy hat to the side and eagerly began burying his face between her thighs. A happy sigh left her mouth as Jesse’s tongue went to work lapping up any evidence of his boss being inside her, the leg that wasn’t resting against Reyes’s shoulder was now draped over Jesse’s and pulling him even closer to her dripping pussy. Jesse moaned against her when he felt one of his Commander’s knees pressing between his shoulders his growly voice egging him on.  


“You like that don’t you?” Gabriel asked and it took a moment for Jesse to realize he wasn’t asking him the question; instead he was asking his sister who’s moans were getting louder as her leg kept trying to pull him closer. “You like my pup’s tongue against your dripping wet pussy. Eating you out like a whore?”  


“Oh yes.” She moaned rolling her hips against Jesse’s mouth her leg tightening its grip on him. “I love it so much.”  


Reyes chuckled as he entangled his hand in Jesse’s hair and pushed the younger man deeper between his sister’s legs. “I had a feeling you would. I’ve heard how much he makes the whores and fellow agents moan. Does a Commander proud.”  


“You should.” She said breathlessly. “He is very good at what he does. But he’s got a couple more years before he’s as gift as you brother.”

 

Jesse moaned and listened to them continue talk about him, with Reyes making sure he was doing a job and occasionally whispering dirty words in Spanish. Eventually she moaned and the hands that had been entangled in his hair releasing their death hold on his locks and he wasn’t sure what was happening but he heard his commander laugh softly.

 

“What’s wrong princess?” Gabriel purred above his subordinate as he eased his sister back onto the coffee table until she was laying flat against the wood. “Is there something you need?”

 

Jesse heard Lily whisper at Gabriel’s name, causing the Commander to chuckle affectionately before more of his Commander’s weight was pressed down on him and he glanced up to see the man kissing his sister passionately while one of his hands held her hands down on the table above her head. Meanwhile the other hand snaked down to grab one of Mcree’s hands sliding it up to grasp at the blonde’s breast before moving to the unattended one. The combination of them touching and kissing her caused the woman’s thigh to tremble as her orgasm slammed into her and she came undone hard spurting all over Jesse’s tongue and chin.

 

Reyes moved off of his subordinate so that the younger man could sit up and breathe but he continued to make out, noisily with the blonde. The young cowboy was about to grab his cowboy hat and get shakily to his feet to take care of his raging problem somewhere else with someone else when the wet smacking sounds stopped before he suddenly had a lap full of his Commander’s sister. A strangled moan left his throat as she started rolling her hips against his hardened erection, urging him to lower himself to his back.  She pressed a brief kiss to his chin before balancing herself on his chest and continued to urgently rut her hips against him.  


“Such a talent deserves a gift Cowboy,” she breathed as she picked his hat up and placed it on her own head.  


Jesse moaned and closed his eyes as the blonde above him continued to bounce and grind against his clothed erection. Her perky breasts jiggled with every movement she made beneath the thin shit, her pointy nipples sticking out against the material.  He licked his lips as he watched the movement of her tits, completely ignoring what his boss was doing while Lily gave him the lap dance of his life.  


“Shit!” He cursed. “Shit! Shit!”

 

Gabriel chuckled causing his subordinate to look at him, the older man had retrieved his beanie and was watching them with dull interest as he lit himself another cigarillo and kicked the coffee table away.  


“Don’t get too excited brat,” Reyes chuckled as he kicked Jesse’s legs apart so he could settle between them and behind his sister.  “You won’t be coming in anything but your own damn pants. My sister’s pussy belongs to me and I’m the only one allowed to come in it now. Right Princess?”

 

“Oh yes!” She breathed out givng McCree a harsh grind of her hips causing him to moan loudly beneath her. “Only you big brother.”

 

Gabriel chuckled darkly and knelt down behind Lily his large hands reaching around from behind her to grab ahold of her breasts groping them making Lily moan even louder and bounce harder on McCree’s lap. The younger man watched as his commander’s hands slide down her body and grabbed hold of the top, pulling it quickly over her head freeing her breasts. Jesse whimpered at the sight of them, feeling his mouth go dry with the urge to take even one of them into his mouth and suckle on the perky nipple. Gabe’s hands slid back down her body and started taking control of her hips while her own hands started playing with her breasts. Suddenly Gabriel shoved Lily down so her breasts were bouncing in McCree’s delighted face and he eagerly took one into his mouth at her prompt as the unmistakable sound of a zipper coming undone filled the room. Lily’s squel’s increased in volume as the unmistakable sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room again.

 

“That’s it Gabe,” she cried. “That’s it fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!”

 

“Of course,” Gabriel laughed good naturedly. “What else is a whore like you good for?”

 

“But I’m your whore.” She moaned.

 

Gabriel chuckled and bit down harshly on her neck. “Always.”

 

The next several moments were filled with the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin, pants and moans.

 

“Gabe!” she gasped arching her back into her brother’s chest and tilting her head to the side so that her brother could have access to her neck. “Oh God.”

 

Gabriel chuckled and gripped the back of her neck with one hand while the other one slid up her body to grab onto her her breast and massage it roughly, harshly pulling on her nipples. “Fuck! Fuck Lil! Fuck!”

 

Jesse moaned as his boss yanked Lily up again and started really ramming into her, sending her impressive rack bouncing. He felt a twinge of jealousy when he glanced down and saw his Commander’s cock sliding in and out of the blonde pussy as their joined bodies brushed against his own erect dick through his pants with each movement.  He watched as the older man’s hand slid from her breast down to  between her legs to rub roughly against her clit while the one that was wrapped around the back of her neck slipped to gently cup the front of her neck to expose it to his harsh mouth so he could litter it with painful bites.

 

“You like what you see boy?” The older man asked.

 

“Huh?” Jesse asked dragging his eyes away from the rack of his Commander’s Sister to stare at him.

 

“I asked if you liked what you are seeing.”

 

Jesse swallowed against a dry throat and slowly nodded at him in affirmative.

 

“Burn it in your memory,” Reyes said lowly as he twisted his sister’s face towards him. “Because it won’t happen a second time. Happy Birthday brat.”

 

Lily breathlessly added her own birthday wishes before her older brother nipped at her ear, tugging on it sharply.

 

Jesse forced out a strangled thank you as his boss and the man’s sister started making out heavily above him, while one of her hands slipped into Jesse’s pants and started grabbing and massaging his erect penis. The act of her dainty and gifed hand finally tilting him over the edge to ejaculate into his own pants. The two siblings above him following shortly afterwards.

 

Gabriel sighed as he came down from his post orgasmic high, whispering into his sister’s ear terms of endearment in a mixture of Spanish and English as the pretty blonde struggled to regain her breath. He glanced at Jesse out of the corner of his eyes when he felt the younger male try to squirim out from under them, only for his young second in command to freeze at the look in his eyes.

 

“Sir?” he questioned.

 

“You have to clean up Lily again,” Gabe muttered a lustful smirk on his face as he pressed a gentle kiss to his sister’s cheek before looking down to watch the combined fluids of him and his sister sliding out from between her legs.

 

Jesse grinned as his boss easily lifted his sister up before placing her directly over Jesse’s eager mouth before climbing off of the younger man. The young cowboy held her down with one hand while the other one started jacking off his already erect cock again.

 

“Ask for you Princess,” Gabriel purred and Jesse could see his commander’s hand reaching out to entangle itself in Lily’s blonde hair. “I’m sure you can find something to do with that pretty mouth of yours.”

 

Lily giggled softly as she reached for her brother and slowly slid her mouth along his cock sucking on it greedly.


End file.
